the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red (Pokemon/Petro)
Summary Red is a Pokemon Master and Trainer from Pallet Town, Kanto. He is also well known as the champion of the Kanto Region, and is commonly argued as one of the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the world. Backstory As a little child, his family adopted a Pichu that had gotten separated in the forest. Throughout time, Pichu and Red bonded, and Pichu evolved into a Pikachu, named Astrapi. Red got his starter Pokemon from Professor Oak, choosing a Charmander, while his rival would choose a Squirtle, and Leaf, his other friend, would choose Bulbasaur. As he made his way through the Kanto region, Red found himself crossing Team Rocket in many of their plots, and eventually worked to take them down. After defeating the Elite Four, Red traveled the world to work on the Pokedex assignment from Professor Oak, eventually making his may to Mount Silver in search of Mew, tracking him across the region to there. Red first went to New Bark Town to inform Professor Elm that he would be in the region and trying to track Mew, and while he was there, he met Gold (who was there from just defeating the last gym leader of Johto, and was moving on to the Johto League) for the first time. Red spent about a month on Mount Silver, catching various Pokemon and making other observations on his way up (remember, Mount Silver canonically is flippin' huge; It alone splits the Kanto and Johto regions, and is such a tough area only Elite 4, researchers, and champions are allowed to go up it). After reaching the cold peak of Mount Silver, and not finding what he was looking for, he was about to head down, when Gold had managed to get to the peak, and challenge Red to a battle, being the first person to ever defeat Red in a proper Pokemon battle. After this, Red went to the Johto region to challenge the the Johto League. Along the way, he faced Team Neo-Rocket, battling with them. During a battle with them in a facility where they were working on rebuilding their device that would force Pokemon to evolve, Astrapi was forced to evolve into a Raichu, but this was reversed when the machine was turned off. Later, Astrapi voluntarily picked out a thunderstone while he and Red were at a Pokemart, and evolved. Due to some residual effects from the machine, however, Astrapi evolved stronger than usual. Astrapi soon after changed his name to Rai. Red would go on to take part in the other Pokemon leagues, coming into at least the finals in each of them. Personality Red is quiet and socially reserved to strangers, but is actually quite comical around close friends. As the champion of Kanto and arguably the strongest trainer in the entire world, he puts on a calm and cold demeanor in most battles-Though this is partially for show. However, due to his sheer strength and prowess as a fighter, he has grown bored with most challenges in his path-However, if he is challenged by a strong enough opponent, the fires that burn in him during battle will rage again. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-A | 10-A | High 7-A Name: John Roak Papenbrook; Trainer Red; Kanto League Champion Gender: Male | Male | Various Age: 22 | 22 | Various Origin: Pokemon Classification: Human | Human | Various Pokemon species Attack Potency: Athlete Level | Peak Human Level | Large Mountain Level Speed: Athlete Level; Superhuman thought processes and reactions | Peak Human Level; Hypersonic+ Reactions and Thought Processes | Sub-Relativistic, amplified by precognition Lifting Strength: Average Human Level | Above Average Human Level | Class T+ Striking Strength: Athlete Level | Peak Human Level | Mountain Level (Physical); Large Mountain Level (Special) Durability: Human Level | Large Building Level | Mountain Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special); Near-Infinite when defending against Pokemon attacks; Infinite when using Protect Stamina: High | Very High | Absurdly High Range: Human Melee Range | Human Melee Range | Many Miles Standard Equipment: A Bag with many items, mainly for survival in the wilderness and Pokemon battling, phone, (National) Pokedex; Keeps several megastones in his backpack Intelligence: Extremely High; Red is a very competent fighter and strategist, able to come up with strategies and adapt to different fighting styles on the fly, and coming up with new strategies to throw off his opponents. In addition, Red is rather knowledgeable on survival skills, both in urban settings and in various wilderness settings. Weaknesses: Different Pokemon have different weaknesses, and Red is a (mostly) normal human; Detect only lasts for about a minute at a time, and has the possibility of failing if used multiple times in a row; Protect will almost always work the first time, but it's chances of failing are doubles each consecutive use; When using Mega Evolution, if the mega stone (either the one the Pokemon has or the one Red has) gets broken, then the Pokemon will revert back to normal form-the entire transformation is dependent on his relation to and trust in Red and their abilities, as well as the two mega stones being intact; As with all trainers and Pokemon with strong bonds (in Red's Verse), Red and his Pokemon are linked, meaning any pain and wear felt by his Pokemon are translated to an extent directly to him; Synergy Burst only lasts for three minutes, and it takes another ten minutes before he is able to use it again; Overuse of Synergy Burst is taxing on both the trainer's and Pokemon's bodies, and will lead to exhaustion. Powers and Abilities: Extremely competent strategist, good puzzle-solver, okay pool player, arguably the strongest Pokemon master (debatable, seeing as the likes of Gold and Cynthia exist); Resistance to psychic attack; Other Pokemon posses other abilities, all of which can be found under their move pool and pokedex entries on Bulbapedia; Red shares a strong bond with his Pokemon, and as such, works extremely well with them as a team-They have reached the point where they can accurately predict what the others will do; Synergy Burst allows for a 15% boost to Rai's stats (none of Red's other Pokemon are able to Synergy Burst) Notable Pokemon in Red's Team: Rai (raichu), Shoidan (charizard), Polaris (starmie), Aromkhd (vileplume), EarthBound (dugtrio), Abrams (snorlax), Ivy (ivysaur), Kamex (blastoise), Aria (clefairy), Mariposa (butterfree), Nightwing (pidgeot), Muzaydahar (lapras; usually named Muzay for short), Melody (espeon). and Hugh (gengar) Guide: Red | Red (Synergy Burst) | Red's Pokemon Team Notable Attacks and Techniques Red's Pokemon generally are good at using move stacking and move-combination, as well as using the battlefield to their advantage. Melody (Red's Espeon) has been known to use something called "Psychic Pressure," where she uses psychic to put a mental and physical strain on all people within the radius of the battlefield. This pressure can lead to physical damage, including internal bleeding, difficulty breathing, difficulty thinking, and feelings of self-doubt, despair, and tiredness/sluggishness. Red and his pokemon have slowly built up resistance to this technique, but are still affected to an extent. Espeon are also known for their ability to predict the weather using the fine hairs on their bodies, and for their precognition. Rai is known to use the technique "blitz" with an attack called out (i.e., "extremespeed blitz," "thunderpunch blitz," etc.). This is where Rai uses extremespeed to move at Relativistic speeds, nearing the speed of light. He jumps around the opponent, flashing in and out of their vision and sometimes even creating afterimages, confusing the target and making it so they can not predict where Rai will strike from. Red developed the move "megaton punch," which is mostly based on mega punch. However, it uses a special move stacking technique to combine mega punch with fire punch and dynamic punch, but to increase the power rather than average it; It has a power of 255, an accuracy of 70%, and 5 (15 max.) PP. It has the side effects of a 10% chance to burn the target and guaranteeing the target is confused. Only Pokemon that can learn mega punch, fire punch, & dynamic punch, and can perform move stacking are able to learn megaton punch. Red has since taught megaton punch to his own charizard, Gold's typhlosion & sudowoodo, and Silver's feraligatr.Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Good Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Pokemon Characters